Guaptain
Guaptain is the main protaginist in The Guap Squad along with being the leader of The Guap Squad. Him and the other 5 members are 12 year olds that stop evil. He was created by Green Productions and is their current mascot. Personality Guaptain is a very nice and caring person. He helps others if they are hurt, and wouldn't hurt an inesent fly. An evil Robo-Fly on the other hand, he'll shoot. He may be all nice around inesent and good people, but when he needs to be serious, he shows no mercy! Appearence Guaptain is a 12 year old boy with blond, spikey hair, green eyes, a red shirt with a G, blue sweatpants, and black shoes. Appearences The Guap Squad Guaptain's first appearence is in The Guap Squad. He's the main character of the game, being the only one playable character on the first level in single player. He can use a laser gun to shoot enemies when he doesn't have any power-ups. His Special Move is the Gigantic Laser! The Guap Squad 2: The Legend of Wild X Guaptain is set to reappear in The Guap Squad's sequal as the main hero yet again! Fantendo Fighters Guaptain is set to reappear in Fantendo Fighters as DLC. He will use his Mini laser gun along with other items like the Bomb suit. He will also use the help of various shapes from the game. His Home Town will be Fun Town! Fantendo Brawlers Guaptain is set to appear in Fantendo Brawlers, using various items and shapes from his game. Fantendo Smash Bros. Contrive Guaptain appears as a summoner and he appears with a shape, and does one of 6 random effects based on which shape appears with him. *Shop Keeper (the green triangle) will create an explosion that KO's both Guaptain and himself. *Advice Giver (the red square) will allow the character to counter opponents' attacks by shielding. *Jocker (the yellow circle) will increase the summoner's speed and power for fifteen seconds. *Bert (the blue rectangle) will just stay in a single spot. Attacking him enough will have him KO the person who damaged him last. *Hexo-Man (the orange hexagon) will fire five small rocks that will explode when hit. *Star Dude (the purple star) will just scramble the summoner's stats, which will last for 30 seconds Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Guaptain is set to appear as an unlockable character! He uses his laser gun and various shapes to change his stats. He can even summon Big Mouth to attack! He is unlocked by completing 10 matches Dark Dreams Guaptain is set appear as a hero in Dark Dreams. Fantendo - The New Adventures Guaptain appears as a main character in Fantendo - The New Adventures! He seems to be a different Guap from the current timeline, as he is 11 years old. Of course, the show could also take place two years earlier. Relationships Bob Bob is Guaptain's best friend since Preschool. They are almost always together. They get along great and never fight (except for the time in 2nd grade when Bob stole his Apple Juice) Joe Joe is Bob's cousin, so he was forced to be friends with him. At first he didn't like him, but around 3rd grade he started to like him more as a friend, though he still finds him too loud sometimes. Ashley Ashley has been a friend of Guaptain since Kindergarden. Even though they are friends, Guaptain secretly has a crush on her. No one knows this, not even Bob. Tim Tim became friends with Tim in 6th grade. They are very good friends and loves playing DJ with him. Andy Andy was Guaptain's first friend. They were very close! There's not much to say as Timmy most likely died after falling off a cliff when they were very young. The Shapes *Shop Keeper: Guaptain likes him a lot. He is his favorite shape. Sometimes, Shop Keeper even starts giving out weapons for free, depending on how much you talk to him in The Character Lobby. *Advice Giver: Guaptain likes him a lot, also, He is always willin to give Guaptin helpful advice for free. *Jocker: Guaptain isn't a big fan of him. Though he does get him through certain, Guaptain doesn't like excersise. *That One Neighbor: Guaptain hates him! All he ever does is gives him a useless weapon and kills you if you talk to him 3 times in a row. He is Guaptain's least favorite shape. *Hexo-Man: Guaptain doesn't have a lot to say. Hexo-Man is always there and then 5 seconds later, he's gone. Guaptain did try to recruit him to The Guap Squad, but said he only works alone. *Stardude: Stardude always makes Guaptain laugh. He does something silly, and changes the level up. Guaptain thinks of him as a brother, as he is super quirky! Trivia *Ever since he was a little boy, he has had an eye problem. *Despite Bob being his best friend, his first friend was named Andy. One day, Guaptain accidently knocked him off a cliff. It is unknown what happened to him. *For his 7th birthday, he got a toy laser gun for his birthday, and has a membership at the Laser Tag Center. *His eyes turn solid green when he is very serious or is having fun. Gallery Guaptain.png|Guaptain's First Artwork Guaptain2.png|Guaptain holding his Mini-Laser Gun Guap!.png|Guaptain by SuperSonicDarkness Gauptain.png|Guaptain in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. GuaptainNew.png|Guaptain's classic art style based off of the Shattered artwork Jake Guaptain.png GuaptainPoisonshot.png|Guaptain's put on some weight! Guaptainario.png|Guaptain by Sr.Wario |} Category:Green Productions/Characters Category:Permission Needed Category:Green Productions/Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:2015 Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fan Category:Fanon Characters Category:Guaptain Category:Guaptain Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fan Category:Permission Needed Category:Guaptain